Thirty Thrills, Thirty Chills
by Winter's Light
Summary: Written for the 30flowers community on LJ. Feel the thrill…times thirty plus flowers. FujiRyo. May contain spoilers for a few. Current: Solitude Dropped.
1. Gardenia: I love you in secret

Thirty Thrills, Thirty Chills

**Disclaimer: I do own Prince of Tennis.**

**Secret**

_Gardenia – "I love you in secret"_

Fuji Syuusuke couldn't forget Echizen Ryoma. Not ever since that match in the rain. When their hearts pumped excitedly, rushing across the tennis court to catch the tiny yellow ball in the pouring rain. When the rain fell, almost as if the earth was welcoming it back and fell hard on their bodies, soaking their very being.

No. Fuji could never forget that feeling.

Ever since that match, Fuji began sneaking glances at Ryoma. He began watching Ryoma interact with his peers, how Ryoma acted around them, how Ryoma ate, drank, and practiced.

He once told Eiji and Eiji called him a stalker.

Fuji, however, told him he was only observing their little underclassman.

Every time Ryoma caught him staring though, Fuji's eyes would open slightly and twinkling mischievously, his eyes would say, "_I love you in secret"_ over and over again like a mantra.

And Ryoma would never know.

-unbetaed-


	2. Aloe: Grief

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

**When Comfort is Needed**

_Aloe – Grief_

_This is AU so please don't kill me._

Echizen Ryoma stood in front of the grave, staring at the makeshift grave marker he had made for his most precious. Silent tears filled his eyes but he would not let the dam flow.

Or at least now, he thought, listening to the wind blow.

"It's alright, Ryoma-kun," a voice behind whispered. The stranger's footsteps sounded, each foot crunching the leaves that had fallen from the incoming cold. "It'll be alright," he continued, wrapping his arms around the younger boy.

Ryoma stiffened at the touch but quickly relaxed once he realized who it was. A hand reached up and gently, he caressed the smooth, pale complexion.

"Why…" his voice croaked, "why did she have to die?"

"Sh… It's alright," the older boy replied, spinning Ryoma around and embracing him. His free hand rubbed Ryoma's back as Ryoma let his dam flow, "all living organisms die…"

Ryoma hiccupped a laugh. "How many people say 'organism' in a normal conversation?"

The older boy laughed as well. "Well, at least you're a tiny bit over…ne?"

Ryoma turned back, stared at the grave for a few moments, turned back to the older boy and nodded. "I'm fine…" he replied, looking away, cheeks flushing due to the embarrassment.

The older boy smiled. "If you say so… Now c'mon, let's go on home," he said.

Ryoma smiled as well. "Alright then…"

Echizen Ryoma grasped tight onto Fuji Syuusuke's hand, and without looking back, continued to walk forward.

On the grave, it read:

_Here lies Karupin_

_Faithful cat, devoted mouse catcher, (and toe-biter!)_

_May you rest in peace_

-unbetaed-


	3. Sweet Pea: Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. **

**Good-bye**

_Sweet Pea – Good-bye, departure_

_Takes place in the anime, before Ryoma leaves._

The sound of the tennis ball was only heard as Echizen Ryoma continued to beat the abused object onto the wall and back. The ball seemed to cry out and plead to stop – even the clouds wanted the young tennis player to stop.

But Ryoma didn't hear or see these pleas.

His mind was on one thing: his decision to go to the US Open and abandon his team or not.

Frustrated, he slammed the ball a final time before stopping to take a breather and allowed the ball to fly past him.

Vaguely, he heard the ball land in the bushes, giving out a rustled noise.

Ryoma let out a huff of annoyance, spun around to look for the ball – the damn ball his mind added.

It was days later when Ryoma made his decision. He chose to go. As he sat in the taxi, he briefly wondered what the other tennis club members were thinking of him right now. Were they proud of him for getting into the US Open and going? Were they angry with him for abandoning them right before the nationals?

He decided that maybe it would be best left alone.

However, as he reached the airport gate, he found a crowd there. He rolled his eyes, thought it was a sappy group of friends and family for some other person, and tried to sneak through before realizing that he recognized most of them.

"Ah! Echizen! There you are!" Momoshiro called.

Ryoma suppressed a smile, his friends were here and they were not angry with him.

The group followed the tall power player and like a swarm of flies, gathered around Ryoma.

"What you are guys doing here?" he asked, though knowing the answer.

Fuji smiled from behind Ryoma, placed a hand on his shoulder, "seeing you off, of course," he said in that same, soft voice of his.

Ryoma reveled in the touch. For a while now, he had begun to notice his senpai – how he spoke to him, how he acted in public, how he played tennis, and even how he ate whenever the tennis team would go out.

At first, he was scared. But he grew to ignore it. Ignore it for now, he thought, and think on it later.

Minutes later, Ryoma found the time of his departure arriving too soon. He did not want to leave his friends, his family, his coach, the Seigaku team, or… Fuji.

He found he did not want to.

But moments later, as Eiji pounced on him again, he caught a small, sad smile on Fuji through Eiji's arms. It was a brief second but Ryoma's keen eyes saw it. He pushed it away, however, and continued his good-byes.

Eiji let him go and Ryoma made a sad excuse to get away from Momoshiro's turn – saying that he had to go or the plane would leave without him.

He could have sworn he heard Fuji mutter a "good then".

As he boarded the plane, he took one last look at his comrades. His eyes surveyed them, glancing and trying to commit them into memory when he locked eyes with Fuji.

He gave the elder boy a short, curt nod – barely noticeable – and left, ready to face the next challenge.

Back with the team, a whisper floated into nothingness.

"Good-bye…"


	4. Tulip: Declaration of Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

**Confession**

_Tulip – Declaration of Love_

Ryoma cannot forget the way the two of them danced in the rain that day. He cannot forget the way the ball – though heavy with rain water – bounces from one side of the court to the other. He cannot forget the way Fuji's eyes look when Ryoma is close to defeating a counter of his.

He cannot forget what happens next either.

As he crouches in the shadows, he tries not to listen to Fuji and Tezuka as they speak for a bit. But when Tezuka leaves, Fuji calls out to him.

Ryoma is caught, like a mouse by its predator, the cat. He is pleased though, because he has captured Fuji's attention and Fuji has captured his.

Fuji, however, does not say anything as Ryoma grabs his bag and starts to leave.

Once in the rain, Fuji reaches out and stops Ryoma, holding onto his shoulder, and pulling him back.

Ryoma does not say anything but is surprised when Fuji spins him around and presses his body close to Ryoma.

The lightning flashes just as their lips meet. Ryoma finds it strange, almost tingly. He realizes he likes it very much and pulls Fuji back down for more.

Their bags are no longer on their shoulders, long abandoned on the cold, wet floor as Fuji began his fruitless search of Ryoma's mouth.

Ryoma thinks this may be fast but he does not mind.

As they kiss, the rain beats down harder.

-unbetaed-


	5. Sainfoin: You Confuse Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

**Confusion**

_Sainfoin – You confuse me_

From the first moment in which Ryoma Echizen met Syuusuke Fuji, he knew that his life would change. Well… not exactly knew but he remembered there was a sensation like he had never known.

He found it strangely confusing and thrilling at the same time.

Once, he remembered, Fuji had decided to tag along on Momoshiro and his usual afternoon trip to the fast food restaurant.

Ryoma had thought nothing of it at first. But when both Ryoma and Momoshiro had finished and Fuji was still chewing daintily on his burger, things became awkward.

He noticed a strange tension in the air – so thick, he could slice it with a butter knife – and most came from Momoshiro.

When the awkward afternoon snack was over, the three headed for the tennis courts where they quickly resumed their regular pace and shed off a few calories.

That day was soon forgotten if it weren't for Fuji.

Another time, Fuji asked Ryoma if he wanted to watch a movie together.

At first, Ryoma refused. But over time, Fuji managed to manipulate Ryoma into saying yes.

So Ryoma went with Fuji and saw one of the sleeper movies.

Not that he'd tell Fuji.

Still, he remembered how Fuji had watched Ryoma when they ate with Momoshiro, how his eyes glinted as he chewed, how Fuji didn't even pay attention to the movie but on him instead when he was usually never, and how close Fuji's body was to his.

He remembered leaning closer to Fuji, whispering into the dark theatre:

"You confuse me."

Only to have Fuji smile.

**-unbetaed-**


	6. Heath: Solitude

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

**My Place**

_Heath – Solitude_

The roof was his place. There was an unspoken agreement between the first year trio, Ryuuzaki Sakuno and her friend that they would leave Ryoma alone when he left for the rooftop – unless there was an emergency.

At least, that's what happened after Ryoma decided to lock them out on morning.

One afternoon however, when Ryoma came to have lunch at the rooftop, he found Fuji Syuusuke smiling at him at the doorway.

Surprised, he stopped, "Ah, Fuji-senpai," he greeted, "what do you want?"

Fuji's smile widened and moved aside for Ryoma to get through.

"Would you like to have lunch together?" he asked, holding up his bento.

Ryoma tried to hide his irritation. "Fine," he mumbled, following Fuji onto the rooftop – his place. It wasn't that he was feeling particularly nice that day or that he was afraid of what Fuji would do if he refused. Ryoma simply respected his senpai – enough to at least allow them to share lunch.

As they sat on the pleasantly cool cement, Ryoma immediately began opening his own bento, tearing the lid off and tossing it aside.

"Now, now, Echizen, perhaps you should slow down," Fuji suggested, next to Ryoma he smiled.

Ryoma glanced at Fuji, raising an eyebrow before continuing. "What are you, my mother?"

Fuji smiled and began his lunch. "Of course not, why would you think so Ryoma-kun?" he asked, in a teasing voice.

The other boy rolled his eyes, not noticing the name change and continued to stuff his mouth full of rice.

When lunch was nearly over, Ryoma spoke again. "Ne, senpai, why did you start tennis?" he asked, remembering what Momoshiro had mentioned a few days earlier of how Fuji's passion was photography.

Fuji stopped and turned to look at Ryoma.

"Now, that is a good question," he said, returning to his lunch.

Ryoma let out an angry huff.

"Saa… Maybe it's because of people like you…" Fuji replied, "people like you make me like tennis…

"Ah… I guess I confused you now. Right, Ryoma?"

Having finally noticed the usage of his given name, Ryoma jerked up. Frowning, he gathered what was left of his lunch and left without another word.

Behind him, Fuji let out a laugh. "Perhaps I should have lunch with him more often…"

**-unbetaed-**


End file.
